


The Guest Room

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: A Place to Stay [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humor and Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Set in the "A Place to Stay" verse; originally posted as part of 2017 Klaine Advent Challenge.  Sebastian is coming for a visit, but where will he stay?





	The Guest Room

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before the epilogue.

“Hey, Bas, so you’ll be in tomorrow?  Great!  Do you need a ride from the airport?” Blaine put the call on speaker as he opened the door to the apartment to let Kurt in.  He gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend as Sebastian explained that he had a car already ordered.

“Sounds good.  Listen, Kurt’s here,” he said, holding the phone closer to Kurt.

“Hi, Sebastian,” Kurt greeted cheerfully.

“Princess, always a pleasure.”  Kurt stuck his tongue out, despite the fact that Sebastian couldn’t see him.

“Looks like we’re all set.  You’ll come here and you two can get right to work.  Oh, and I’ll have the guest room made up for you, too,” he offered.  Blaine held back a yelp when Kurt grabbed him sharply by the arm.  He turned and found Kurt making a slashing gesture across his throat with his free hand.

“Um, Bas, can you hold on a minute?”

“Actually, Blainers, I was just going to…” Sebastian began, but Blaine cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah, just hang on,” he insisted, clicking a button to put the call on hold and placing the phone on the counter.  “Kurt, what is going on?” he cried, prying the other man’s fingers from his arm with a wince.

Kurt rubbed his arm apologetically.  “You aren’t actually going to have him stay _here_ , are you?”

“That was the plan.  He always stays with me when he’s in town.  He stayed here with both of us a couple of months ago when he was here for that show.”

Kurt bit his lower lip fretfully.  “That was for _one night_ , Blaine.  This will be a whole week with both of us here.  I just don’t know.”

“What are you worried about?” Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt paused, trying to choose his words carefully, but giving up and just blurting out what was on his mind.  “He’s just so _out there_ , Blaine.  He travels all over the world, he’s mingling with all these amazing people, he’s probably out to clubs every night and – geez, who knows?  I mean, I don’t want to come in one night and stumble into an orgy or something.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and then he burst out laughing.  “Kurt!  Oh my god, no,” he teased, hugging him tightly.  “Bas isn’t like that at all, I promise.”

“Well, I do travel and mingle with amazing people.”

Both men froze and slowly turned their heads towards the counter where the phone lay. 

“That’s right, Killer, you forgot to put the phone on hold,” Sebastian chided playfully.

Kurt paled then blushed fiercely, trying to remember every word he’d said.  “Oh, Sebastian, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…” he apologized.  He was horrified to think that he’d offended Blaine’s closest friend, not to mention that he and Sebastian had become good friends in their own way.

“No worries, Princess.  Just relax.  Have some tea or something.  Anyway, what I was going to say before being so abruptly _not_ put on hold, was that I already booked a separate room at The Dalton.”

“Bas, you don’t have to do that,” Blaine argued.

“Oh, but I do,” Sebastian countered.  “Remember last time I stayed with you two?  In the guest room right next to yours?”

“Yeah,” Blaine answered slowly.

“Well, let’s just say the floor may be soundproofed so the neighbors downstairs don’t hear, but the walls between the rooms aren’t.”  The amusement in Sebastian’s voice was evident.  “There are some things I don’t need to know about you two.”

“Oh, dear god,” Kurt murmured as Blaine covered his eyes with his hand.  “I’ll make sure you get a nice suite,” Blaine said weakly.

Sebastian just laughed.  “Sounds like a deal, Killer.  Oh, and Princess?”  He paused, waiting for Kurt to acknowledge the nickname.  Kurt made him wait for a full count of ten before answering.

“Yes, Sebastian?”

“You didn’t have to worry anyway.  It’s not orgy season for, like, another two months.”


End file.
